The invention relates to an electrically operated fuel metering pump of a heating equipment, particularly a water heating equipment in the form of booster heating means or standstill heating means of a motor vehicle, with a control equipment for the metering pump drive and if necessary for the heating equipment, and also a process for the control of said heating equipment with an electrically operated fuel pump.